And It Begins
by Dobby123
Summary: I don't know how to be anybody but myself and that bothers me the most. What can I be to these people? What can I do for these people?


**A new story I wanted to try out. Not sure how it'll pan out, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Please excuse any spelling or grammar errors in the story.**

And It Begins Prologue

I knew I didn't live a total one hundred percent good life. And with things such as religion ruling your life, I was very hard-press about where I was going when I died. So imagine my surprise when I found myself sitting in a white office with a lady sitting in front of me, staring me down. I looked at her than I look around me, well this isn't exactly the kind of peace I had in mind.

"You'd be correct about that." The woman before me said. I jumped. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you and don't be alarm you'll find use in your body shortly."

The woman pulled out a file and I tried to use my voice to ask her who she was, but my body wasn't working for me. Actually I was spazzing more than I did when I was a kid. Having ADHD was a sore spot for me considering how much trouble I got into because of it. My family were devotee Christians from my dad side and Catholics from my mom side, both equally said I needed God/Mary in my life it was an excruciating pain in my life. I wonder how that going to affect me when trying to get to heaven.

"Oh darling, you're not going to heaven," I became a blubbering mess right then and there. "But you're not going to hell either." Still crying I managed to stutter out, 'What', and Miss. Perky just smiled. "As you know, or speculate, there are more than just _one_ world that exist besides yours. There are millions of words that have hundreds and thousands of you, your mother and your father in. There are worlds where you're a Queen, scientist, a mother, and just a newborn baby. There are also worlds where you're a serial killer, a supernatural creature, a holy figure and just you."

I was in awe, to think that was actually happening that my beliefs, that my imagination, was actually real, but…

"Why are you telling me this," I asked.

"As much as you humans hate to acknowledge it, but you guys were indeed born for each other," the woman said staring at me. "You guys were born for each other, you were made for each other and ultimately you'll die for each other. That is your purpose in life, you guys help and make the world go round."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Everybody has a purpose in life and that's to help one another, whether you do it consciously or not." The woman snapped her fingers and a large globe apparated out of thin air and a boy with a familiar wild brown hair met her sight. "Each world is a catalyst for another, while the world won't fall apart because somebody who wasn't meant to die yet, did die, We have somebody else take over the body and continue to live that person life."

"So if the world won't fall apart because one person died, why do you need to have somebody substitute?"

The woman sighed, like I asked a very stupid question, "You know this story pretty well do you?" I nodded. "What do you think will happen to the rest, if this boy was to die?"

One would kill themselves.

Another would get deep into crime doing suicide mission.

That one won't have someone to baby them.

That one will probably become famous doing something they love if they aren't held back.

They may not meet at all because three are rotting in prison and the other died alone unloved and dismissed.

And that one might really kill someone who is important and won't be able to fight their way out of the mess they created.

Oh…

"Everybody has a purpose in life and sometimes some people don't make it to that purpose, In some cases we let nature take its course but in other dier cases we have to intervene." I nodded finally putting together why I'm here.

"So you want me to take over that person's body and live his life until I either fulfilled his purpose or die again." I don't know what part angered me, but I wasn't happy. I mean how am I supposed to live comfortably knowing what I know. How am I supposed to act knowing that I'm a fake.

"You won't be a fake, you won't be a copy, you'll simply be him," she said. "No two people are the same, if they were all these worlds wouldn't exist.


End file.
